1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to computer networks and more particularly to a contactless method for power and communications in a tape library.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use high density, removable media storage libraries within a data storage system to provide large quantities of storage in networked computer systems. Typically, such data storage systems are employed for backup or other secondary storage purposes, but the data storage system may also be used as primary storage in circumstances that are conducive to sequential data access and the like. Often the data is stored on media cartridges, such as magnetic tapes or optical disks, which are arranged in storage bins and accessed when data on a cartridge is requested. Known media cartridges are capable of storing large quantities of data. A storage system may include a plurality of legacy storage devices (i.e., devices which are not specifically designed to work with a more current data storage system.)
In the data-processing technology, automated data-storage libraries are frequently utilized for the storage of various data media which are employed in data-processing systems. Generally, such data-processing systems necessitate the provision of considerable amounts of data-storage capacity which, upon occasion, may be needed rapidly, and stored in memory and hard disk drives, and whereby the various data may not be necessarily provided in a rapid manner. Consequently, data which are not required to be employed in an immediate manner may constitute frequently accessed data whereby the storage thereof may be in removable data-storage media, such as magnetic tape cartridges, optical disk cartridges or the like, which may be stored in storage bins, or so-called cells provided in the automated data-storage libraries.
Basically, the electro-mechanical devices which transport such tape or optical disk cartridges from one location to another within the automatic data-storage library are arranged on a robot which is adapted to travel the full length of the library, and wherein the robot receives both electrical power and information as to the location to which or from which it is to move and what it is to do in its physical applications, through the intermediary of a cable connection. Consequently, in order to ensure the ready and unobstructed movement of the robot along the entire length of the automated data-storage library, the utilized cable limits the design of the scalable library. Moreover, the cable also requires replacement when the library is extended with additional units to reach new and greater lengths for the library, thereby incurring additional costs and operating expenditures for this purpose. A desirable aspect would be to be able to eliminate the cable or tethering of the robot by eliminating the cable arrangement and providing a wireless-operated robot which essentially must be supplied continuously with electrical operating power without any interruption in the functioning and motion of the robot through the extent of the library.